wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Za i przeciw. W czasie, gdy zaszły te wypadki, powracałem z wycieczki naukowej do niezdrowych okolic Nebraski w Stanach Zjednoczonych, dokąd mnie rząd francuski wysłał razem z wyprawą, jako nadetatowego profesora paryskiego Muzeum Historji Naturalnej. Po sześciu miesiącach spędzonych na Nebrasce, obładowany szacownemi zbiorami, przybyłem do Nowego Jorku pod koniec marca. A że odjazd mój do Francji oznaczony był dopiero na pierwsze dni maja, zająłem się więc uporządkowaniem moich bogactw mineralogicznych, botanicznych i zoologicznych, gdy oto zdarzył się wypadek z okrętem Scotia. Znałem doskonale całą tę sprawę, będącą na porządku dziennym i czy mogło być inaczej? Choć wertowałem wszystkie dzienniki europejskie i amerykańskie, to jednak nic mi one nie wyjaśniły. Tajemnica ta mocno mnie intrygowała. Nie mogąc sobie wyroić żadnego zdania, bujałem myślą pomiędzy ostatecznościami. Że było coś, to najmniejszej nie ulegało wątpliwości, a niewierni mogli palcem dotknąć rany okrętu. Gdym przybył do Nowego Jorku, kwestja ta była w fazie największego rozgorączkowania. Przypuszczenia o wyspie pływającej, o nieuchwytnej skale podmorskiej, przez nieudolne umysły podtrzymywane, stanowczo odrzucono. W rzeczy samej, jeśli ta skała we wnętrznościach swoich nie miała maszyny, to jakże mogła przenosić się z miejsca na miejsce i to z taką jeszcze szybkością nadzwyczajną? Z tej samej przyczyny odrzucono myśl o jakimś pływającym szkielecie okrętu. Pozostawały więc dwa tylko możliwe rozwiązania tej kwestji i z nich też powstały dwa różne stronnictwa: jedno, utrzymujące, że to był potwór siły kolosalnej — inne, że to była łódź podwodna o ogromnej sile poruszającej. Ostatnie przypuszczenie, jakkolwiek prawdopodobne, nie zgadzało się z poszukiwaniami, jakie robiono na obu półkulach. Trudno przypuszczać, aby człowiek prywatny miał na swe rozkazy taki przyrząd mechaniczny. Gdzie i kiedy kazałby go zbudować i jakim sposobem budowę tę mógłby otrzymać w tajemnicy? Tylko rząd jaki mógłby posiadać podobną maszynę niszczącą, a w tych nieszczęśliwych czasach, kiedy genjusz człowieka wysila się na pomnożenie środków wojowania, bardzo było do prawdy podobne, że jedno z państw postarało się o taką ogromną machinę. Po chassepotach torpedy, po torpedach tarany podmorskie (monitory); poczem reakcja. Przynajmniej tak się spodziewam. Lecz i to przypuszczenie maszyny wojennej upadło znowu wobec oświadczeń urzędowych. Ponieważ zaś cierpiały na tem komunikacje zaoceanowe, nie można było wątpić o szczerości rządów. Zresztą jak przypuścić nawet, aby budowa takiego statku podmorskiego mogła ujść uwagi publicznej? W takich okolicznościach zachowanie tajemnicy jest bardzo trudne dla człowieka prywatnego; dla państwa zaś, którego wszystkie czynności śledzone są przez potęgi nieprzyjazne — niemożliwe. Tak więc po poszukiwaniu w Anglji, Rosji, Prusach, Hiszpanji, Włoszech, Ameryce, a nawet i Turcji, przypuszczenie monitora podmorskiego całkiem upadło. Wrócono więc do myśli o potworze, pomimo nieustannych żarcików, jakiemi prześladowała tę myśl prasa brukowa, i na tej drodze wyobraźnia zapuściła się w najniedorzeczniejsze marzenia ichtjologji fantastycznej. Za mojem przybyciem do Nowego Jorku, wiele osób zaszczyciło mnie zapytywaniem o to zjawisko. Ogłosiłem we Francji drukiem dzieło in quarto w dwu tomach pod tytułem: „Tajemnice wielkich głębin podmorskich”. Wobec tej książki, łaskawie przyjętej przez świat naukowy, uchodziłem za specjalistę w tej dość ciemnej części historji naturalnej. Zapytano mnie o zdanie. Dopóki mogłem, zaprzeczałem rzeczywistości faktu; lecz wkrótce, przyparty jak to mówią, do muru, musiałem wytłumaczyć się kategorycznie. Nawet „New York Herald” wezwał publicznie czcigodnego Piotra Aronnax, profesora Muzeum Paryskiego, do wydania jakiegokolwiek sądu w tej sprawie. Ponieważ nie mogłem dłużej milczeć, rozważyłem przeto zagadnienie pod wszystkiemi jego politycznemi i naukowemi względami i podaję tu zakończenie artykułu bardzo treściwego, jaki ogłosiłem w numerze z 30-go kwietnia. „Tak więc — pisałem — zbadawszy jeden po drugim wszystkie wnioski i odrzuciwszy wszelkie domniemania, wypada koniecznie przypuścić istnienie jakiegoś zwierzęcia morskiego, z siłą nadzwyczajną. Wielkie głębie Oceanu są nam całkowicie nieznane. Co się dzieje w tych przepaściach bezdennych? Jakie istoty mieszkają i mogą mieszkać na głębokości dwunastu czy piętnastu mil (angielskich) pod powierzchnią wód! Jaki jest organizm tych zwierząt? — zaledwie domyślać się tego można. Jednakże zadanie, przedstawione mi do rozwiązania, może przybrać formę dylematu. Albo znamy całą rozmaitość istot, zamieszkujących naszą planetę, albo ich nie znamy. Jeśli ich nie znamy, jeśli przyroda ma jeszcze dla nas tajemnice co do ichtjologji, nic łatwiejszego, jak przypuścić istnienie ryb lub wielorybów, gatunków, albo nawet rodzajów nowych, z organizacją prawdziwie głębinową, zamieszkującą warstwy niedostępne ołowiance, sprowadzanych na wyższy poziom Oceanu w pewnych długich przerwach, czy to przypadkiem, czy przez fantazję jakąś tych zwierząt. Przeciwnie, jeśli znamy wszystkie gatunki żyjące, wypada koniecznie szukać zwierzęcia tego pomiędzy istotami morskiemi już opisanemi, a w takim razie gotów jestem przypuścić istnienie Narwala olbrzymiego. Narwal pospolity, czyli jednorożec morski, dochodzi często do sześćdziesięciu stóp długości. Powiększcie pięć, dziesięć nawet razy rozmiary tego zwierzęcia, dajcie mu siłę odpowiednią i odpowiednią broń zaczepną, a będziecie mili zwierzę żądane. Będzie ono miało rozmiary oznaczone przez oficerów Shannon, narzędzia odpowiednie zdolne do uszkodzeń takich, jak przedziurawienie okrętu Scotia, i siłę potrzebną do nadwerężenia steamera. W rzeczy samej narwal uzbrojony jest pewnym rodzajem miecza z kości, albo z halabardą, według wyrażenia niektórych przyrodników. Jest to ząb główny, jak stal twardy. Znaleziono kilka takich zębów zagłębionych w ciałach wielorybów, z któremi narwal zwykle walczy. Niekiedy taki sam ząb narwala trudno bywało wyrwać ze spodniej części okrętu, którą wskroś takim zębem przeszył, jak świdrem. Muzeum fakultetu medycznego w Paryżu posiada jeden taki ząb długości dwu metrów i dwudziestu pięciu centymetrów, a szerokości 48 centymetrów w nasadzie. Otóż wyobraźcie sobie broń dziesięćkroć silniejszą, zwierzę dziesięćkroć potężniejsze; wypuśćcie je z szybkością dwudziestu mil na godzinę, pomnóżcie jego masę przez jego szybkość, a otrzymacie wstrząśnienie zdolne wywołać katastrofę żądaną. Dopóki zatem nie powezmę innego przekonania, obstawać będę przy jednorożcu morskim rozmiarów kolosalnych, uzbrojonym już nie halabardą, ale prawdziwą ostrogą, jak fregaty opancerzone, których on i wielkość i siłę poruszającą posiada. Może być, że coś innego jeszcze się okaże, lecz póki to nie nastąpi, niema innego sposobu wytłumaczenia sobie tego niepojętego dotąd zjawiska”. Przyznaję, że ostatnie słowa były tchórzostwem z mej strony, lecz chciałem, o ile się dało, osłonić swoją godność profesorską i nie dopuścić, aby Amerykanie śmiali się ze mnie — o co u nich nie trudno. Chciałem sobie zapewnić odwrót na wszelki wypadek, ale w gruncie rzeczy przypuszczałem istnienie „Potwora”. Artykuł mój gorące wywołał dyskusje, co zjednało mu wielki rozgłos; znalazła się pewna liczba stronników mego zdania, które zresztą, podając rozwiązanie zagadnienia, zostawiało obszerne i swobodne dla wyobraźni pole. Umysł ludzki lubi te imponujące wielkością pomysły o istotach nadprzyrodzonych, dla których w morzu najwłaściwsze zdaje się być miejsce — jedyne, w którem mogą rodzić się i wzrastać te olbrzymy, w porównaniu z któremi ziemskie słonie, nosorożce i t. d. są karłami. Wszak ogromna masa wód morskich unosi największe gatunki znanych zwierząt ssących i może ukrywa mięczaki niezrównanej wielkości, skorupiaki, przerażające powierzchownością, np. homary stu metrów długości, lub kraby (raki morskie) ważące po dwieście tonn!Tonna równa się 25 centnarom. Dlaczegóżby nie? Niegdyś zwierzęta ziemskie, współczesne epokom geologicznym, czworonożne i czwororęczne, gady, ptaki, miewały olbrzymie rozmiary. Nadaną im przez Stwórcę formę kolosalną czas zmniejszył powoli; ale czemużby morze w swych głębiach nieznanych nie miało przechować tych okazów życia innego okresu, skoro samo nie ulega zmianom takim, jakim ulega jądro ziemi, ciągle się prawie zmieniające? Czemużby morze nie miało przechować w swem łonie ostatnich odmian tych rodzajów tytanicznych, dla których wiek jest rokiem, tysiąc lat wiekiem? Otóż dałem się porwać marzeniom, których podtrzymywać nie powinienem. Precz z urojeniami, przez rozważanie czasów ubiegłych zmieniającemi się dla mnie w straszną rzeczywistość. Powtarzam raz jeszcze, ustaliła się była opinja co do natury owego zjawiska: przyjęto bez sporu naukę o istnieniu ogromnego stworzenia, nie mającego nic wspólnego z bajecznemi wężami morskiemi. Lecz gdy jedni widzieli w tem tylko zagadnienie czysto naukowe, inni, pozytywniejsi, mianowicie Amerykanie i Anglicy byli zdania, że trzeba Ocean oczyścić z tego niebezpiecznego potwora i tym sposobem zapewnić swobodną żeglugę. Dzienniki przemysłowe i handlowe z tego głównie punktu kwestję traktowały. „Shipping and Mercantile Gazette”, „Lloyd”, „Paquebot”, „Revue Maritime et Coloniale”, jako przychylne towarzystwom ubezpieczeń, które groziły podwyższeniem opłat — jednomyślnie oświadczyły się za tem. Wobec takiego zdania opinji publicznej, Stany Zjednoczone pierwsze się oświadczyły z chęcią uczynienia jej zadosyć. W Nowym Jorku gotowano się do ścigania narwala. Abraham Lincoln, fregata szybka i opatrzona ostrogą, sposobiła się do rychłego wypłynięcia na morze, a dowódca jej, Farragut, zbroił się nagwałt, biorąc wszystko, co mu było potrzebne z arsenałów, stojących dla niego otworem. Od chwili właśnie, w której decydowano się ścigać potwora, potwór nie pokazał się więcej! Tak to bywa zwykle. Przez dwa miesiące nikt o nim ani słyszał, żaden go okręt nie spotkał. Zdawało się, że jednorożec wiedział o spisku, jaki się knuje przeciw niemu. Bo też tyle o nim gadano, nawet zapomocą kabla telegrafu transatlantyckiego! Żartownisie utrzymywali, że ten mądry szpaczek pochwycił w drodze telegram i skorzystał z niego. Fregatę uzbrojono jak na daleką wyprawę, zaopatrzono w ogromne do połowu przyrządy, lecz nie wiedziano, w którą skierować ją stronę. Niecierpliwość wzrastała z dniem każdym — gdy wtem dnia 2 lipca dowiedziano się, że Tampico, parowiec, krążący na linji z San Francisco w Kalifornji do Szanghaju, spostrzegł przed trzema tygodniami znowu potwora na północnych morzach oceanu Spokojnego. Wiadomość ta sprawiła nadzwyczajne wrażenie. Nie pozwolono Farragutowi na dwadzieścia cztery godziny zwłoki. Okręt jego zaopatrzony już był w żywność i węgle. Z załogi nie brakowało ani jednego człowieka; pozostało tylko rozniecić ognie pod kotłami, wydobyć z nich parę i odpłynąć — czego też sam dowódca pragnął najgoręcej. Na trzy godziny przed wyjściem Abrahama Lincolna z Brooklynu, otrzymałem list treści następującej: Do pana Aronnaxa Profesora Muzeum Paryskiego Fifth Avenue Hotel w Nowym Jorku. Panie! Jeśli pan chcesz uczestniczyć w wyprawie, którą przedsiębierze Abraham Lincoln, rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych z przyjemnością będzie widział Francję reprezentowaną przez pana w tem przedsięwzięciu. Kapitan Farragut zatrzymał kajutę do pańskiego rozporządzenia. Z głębokim szacunkiem Sekretarz marynarki J. B. Hobson. ----